Blaze
The first 6 chapters were written by Ducky, and the rest shall be written by me. Allegiances New Clan BreezeClan DarkClan WetClan Other Cats Millicent- small tabby she-cat (Kittypet) Katerina- black she-cat (Loner) Darcy- reddish-brown tom (Rouge) Tantrum- big black tabby tom (Rogue) Bennet- gray tabby tom (Kittypet) Becket- gray tabby tom (Kittypet) Chapter 1 Goldenpetal raced through the forest, her patrol right at her heels. Pebblenose and Finchpaw followed. They were hunting at the old aspen tee. They slowed down once they got close. Goldenpetal sniffed the air and scented a trace of quail. She followed the trace into Flower-field and spotted the quail. She silently crept up on him and pounced. Killing him with a clean bite to his neck. Pebblenose and Finchpaw came up with two voles and a mouse in their jaws. They carried everything back to camp. And set it on the fresh-kill pile. Goldenpetal carried the mice and one of the voles to Birdfur and Lilypetal in the nursery. She heard Whitekit whining and asked Birdfur what was wrong. "She got a thorn stuck into her foot." Goldenpetal gave Whitekit a sympathetic glance and said, :"I'll go get Ferretfoot or Fernseed." She said and shot out of the den. She raced into the medicine cat den and said, "Whitekit has a thorn stuck in her eye," she mewed. "Be right there," Ferretfoot said, grabbing a leaf wrap and padding out of the den. Goldenpetal led Ferretfoot to the nursery and watched him soothe Whitekit while pulling the thorn out. "Thanks," Birdfur mewed to Ferretfoot. Goldenpetal padded back out into the clearing and looked around. Robintail and Ashtail were sharing a rabbit, Finchpaw was teaching Quailpaw a new fighting move while Larkpaw watched on. Pebblenose and Blackmoon were sharing tongues. The whole clan was just waiting on the announcement that Pebblenose was having kits. the elders were sharing the quail with Graystar, Skypelt, and Sunfur. Graystar beckoned Goldenpetal with his tail and said, "There's plenty here." Goldenpetal knew that the whole clan was talking about Graystar and her. She was his mate and she loved that he was strong and caring. She padded over and started eating. She purred and twined her tail with his. Chapter 2 Goldenpetal woke up and got out of her nest Graystar rose his head from where he was sleeping beside her. "It's alright," she said, "I'm just on the dawn patrol." She padded out of their den and yawned. She saw Robintail and Sunfur pad out of the warrior's den and Larkpaw finish her fresh kill and walked over to them. Robintail led them out of camp and towards their east border. They renewed their scent markers and then went hunting. She caught a shrew and joined the patrol. They raced back to camp and put their prey on the fresh-kill pile, just as Gray star was leaping up onto the tall rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-rock for a Clan meeting." Everyone padded out of their dens, still blinking the sleep out of their eyes. "Quailpaw, Larkpaw, and Finchpaw come foward," Graystar meowed. The apprentices moved forward with evident delight. "Quailpaw from this moment you shall be known as Quailfeather, Larkpaw you shall be known as Larkwing, and Finchpaw you shall be known as Finchtail." "Quailfeather, Larkwing, Finchtail, Quailfeather, Larkwing, Finchtail!" The clan yowled. "There is one more ceremony I need to perform," Graystar yowled, "Vulturekit, Buzzardkit come forward." "Wait!" Lilypetal said, "Look how messy their pelts are!" "They're fine," Graystar purred with a glance at Goldenpetal, she knew he was thinking of their kits and she purred. "Goldenpetal, Blackmoon come foward, Goldenpetal you shall mentor Vulturepaw, and Blackmoon you shall mentor Buzzardpaw," Graystar said with a twitch of his whiskers. "Vulturepaw, Buzzardpaw, Vulturepaw, Buzzardpaw," the clan screeched. "Wait," Blackmoon said, "I have an announcement to make." "Go ahead," Graystar said with a twitch of his tail to show that he was moderately annoyed. "Pebblenose is having kits!" He yowled. "Congratulations!" Graystar said. The clan crowded around Blackmoon and Pebblenose murmuring their congratulations. Goldenpetal shot a delighted glance to Graystar and twined their tails together. "That'll be us someday," she whispered in his ear. Chapter 3 In the two moons since that clan meeting Whitekit was apprenticed to Sunfur, Specklekit was apprenticed to Skypelt, and Shellkit was apprenticed to Graystar. Robintail and Goldenpetal was expecting kits. And Pebblenose had kitted with a little brown tabby she-cat with white feet was Fawnkit and a white tom named Milkkit. Goldenpetal, Robintail, and Pebblenose were watching Milkkit and Fawnkit playing when Goldenpetal started having pains. "i'll go get Ferretfoot," Pebblenose mewed before running to the medicine cat den. When she ran back out she had Ferretfoot and Fernseed following her. They ran to the nursery and squeezed into the den. Goldenpetal was screeching in pain, while Robintail was watching her, eyes round with worry and her tail wrapped around Milkkit and Fawnkit. Pebblenose quickly ran to her kits and wrapped her tail around them. "Robintail go and get Shellpaw to fetch Graystar, he should be hunting." Fernseed said, as she watched Robintail push out of the nursery. Ferretfoot had his hands pushing on Goldenpetal's stomach. "The first one's coming," Ferretfoot said as he watched her. The bundle came out and Fernseed nipped it. Three more bundles came after. "Two she-kits and two toms," Fernseed mewed purring. Graystar pushed into the den and purred as he saw his kits. "What do you want to name them," Goldenpetal asked Graystar. "Duskkit," he said nudging the little brown tabby she-kit, "and Drenchedkit" he said nudging at the mottled gray tom, you name the other two." "Daisykit," Goldenpetal said giving the tortoiseshell she-kit a swift lick on her head, " and Darkkit." She finished looking at the black tabby tom. "They're perfect," Graystar purred. Chapter 4 Robintail had her kits, Spottedkit, Beetlekit, and Dustkit. Goldenpetal, Pebblenose, and Robintail were in their nests with their kits one evening when they awoke to yowls of fighting. Breezeclan was attacking! The three queens quickly rushed to the entrance of the den. When Lightningpaw, Cloudpelt, and Petalfall burst in screeching. Goldenpetal yowled and jumped on Petalfall, screeching and clawing her back. Windbird and Blackmoon burst in ready to help their clanmates. Blackmoon pounced on Windbird clawing her ears. Robintail sent Lightningpaw screeching away. Then jumped on Cloudpelt to help Pebblenose. Goldenpatal let out a screech as Petalfall clawed her tail and ears. When all of a sudden Graystar rushed in. "I heard you yowling," he explained as he clawed Petalfall from behind and sent her yowling awqay. Goldenpetal flung herself onto Windbird, to help Blackmoon. They sent her yowling into the undergrowth. Cloudpelt raced out of the den after the beating he'd just gotten from Robintail and Pebblenose. Goldenpetal collapsed, her ear was torn and she had some nasty cuts on her tail, but she was just glad her kits were safe. Chapter 5 After the battle Fernseed and Ferretfoot were rushing around trying to help everyone. with their injuries. They came over to Goldenpetal and started to sniff her up and down, seeing which injuries were the worst. They put a poultice on her scratches and on her torn ear and left to go check on the other injuries. "Let every cat old enough to catch their own pray gather by the tall-rock for a clan meeting," Graystar yowled. Most cats were already there but the ones that weren't padded into the clearing. "Goldenpetal, Blackmoon, have your apprentices completed their assessment?" Graystar asked. "They have," they both purred. "Then by the power of StarClan and me I now declare that Vulturepaw and Buzzardpae will from this day be known as Vulturetail and Buzzardwing." "Vulturetail, Buzzardwing, Vulturetail, Buzzardwing," the clan yowled. "I have something I need to announce," Ashtail said, "Larkwing is expecting kits," The clan crowded around Larkwing congratulating her. We have so many kits and queens, will there be enough warriors to mentor them' '''Graystar wondered as he watched his Clan. Chapter 6 "Milkpaw, Fawnpaw," the clan yowled the two apprentice's names. Goldenpetal watched the clan yowling the apprentice's names. Goldenpetal wrapped her tail around Drenchedkit, Daisykit, Darkkit, and Duskkit, she didn't know if she could watch her kits go into battle or be hurt. "There's something else I need to announce," Graystar yowled, "Blackmoon has decided to move into the elder's den, my new deputy will be Ashtail." The Clan crowded around Blackmoon and Ashtail, congratulating them. "Thanks," Ashtail said with a purr. - - - - After all of the exitement had calmed down Goldenpetal lied down and watched Daisykit and Drenchedkit pounce at Darkkit and Duskkit. Graystar padded over to her with a fat rabbit in his jaws. "I thought you might be hungry," he mumbled around his mouthful. "Thanks, I am," Goldenpetal mewed. Graystar crouched down beside her and started eating. Goldenpetal sighed, as she ate, and watched the kits play, she wished her whole life could be this way, observing her kits learn and grow in a safe environment with her by their side if anything happened. She loved her kits and everything about them, and she never wanted any harm to come unto them. ''Is that how every queen feels about her kits? she wondered, Or am I doing something wrong? Chapter7 Goldenpetal watched as her kits bounced excitedly, seeing that her four kits were about to become apprentices. Milkpaw and Fawnpaw bounded over, congratulating the four kittens. Graystar padded forward, his eyes shining with pride. "Today, four kits, my kits, are going to become apprentices. Drenchedkit, Daisykit, Darkkit, and Duskkit, step forward." The four kits pushed forward, their eyes containing all their excitement. "Drenchedkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Drenchedpaw. Ashtail, you are a great deputy, and you have been an experienced mentor. Teach Drenchedpaw well." The gray apprentice gingerly touched noses with the deputy, then pulled away quickly. He settled down beside his new mentor, waiting for his sisters and his brother to become apprentices. "Daisykit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Daisypaw. Pebblenose, you are a devoted warrior and I know you'll pass on your skills to Daisypaw." The two quickly touched noses, and Pebblenose beamed down at her new apprentice. The two scooted to the side, and Goldenpetal waited for her two other kits to becomes apprentices. "Duskkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Duskpaw. Willowbreeze, you are a loyal warrior, and I know you'll pass on your skills to your new apprentice." Duskpaw brushed by Willowbreeze, hastily touching noses with her new mentor. Goldenpetal watched anxiously as Darkkit fidgetted in his spot. Will he get a good mentor like his siblings? more to come Chapter8 To Be Written! Chapter9 To Be Written! Chapter10 To Be Written!